Yr Morkh
Yr Morkh is a powerful warrior of the previous aeon. Appearance Yr Morkh was a middle-aged man, who exuded great bloodthirst. He had countless scars on his body.Ch. 1297 Background In the final days of the aeon, a peerless genius named Yr Morkh had appeared in the cult of the Five-Faced Beast Deity. He quickly rose to power in only ten thousand years. He searched through the entire Expanse Cosmos and gathered nearly eight-tenths of the Five-Faced Beast Deity's soul and he managed to manifest all five heads. Then he had fused with his other self from Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos and become the imperishable and indestructible. He killed so many people that he gained immense popularity in the previous aeon. He was one of the two strongest people during that aeon, and he managed to survive through Aeonic Disaster. During the first one hundred years of the new aeon, he used all his time to form the religion of the Five-Faced Beast Deity and to pass down its legacy.Ch. 1298 History Book 6 When Su Ming was about to settle his conflict with Su Xuan Yi, the older Abyss Builder woke up Yr Morkh. The furious warrior of the previous aeon shocked almost everyone. He was mad that he was woken up before his time. Then he clashed with Su Ming. Despite being beaten back, Yr Morkh was unbothered. He summoned Five-Faced Beast Deity. As the beast rushed at Su Ming, he used the End of Wills Sword to cut off all five heads and sealed it. When Yr Morkh used his Blood, Malice, Fiend Art, Su Ming used his Su's disaster with cold sneer. When Blood God's Head was formed, Su Ming quickly used God of Berserkers Transformation. With thousands of punches thrown in quick succession, Blood God’s Head was shattered and Su Ming attacked Yr Morkh, but couldn't kill him. He chose to seal him. The posessing the Emperor of Abyss' True World's will was finished and Su Ming's will took it's place. Then he used his powerful will from all four True World's and sealed Yr Morkh.Ch. 1299 Powers Yr Morkh could summon Five-Faced Beast Deity. Blood, Malice, Fiend - there were four styles to his Art. *'First style, Activation of the Blood World' was his divine ability. It was a famous Art in the previous aeon, and with it, he had been invincible in his time. It turns the world blood red and spreads a thick stench of blood and a murderous aura. *'Second style, Reincarnation in the Blood Ocean' shatters the blood red world and turns it into a vortex resembling a blood ocean. *'Third style, Eternal Existence' summons eighteen Blood Kings of Hell born during his aeon. *'Fourth style, Blood God's Head' fuses the blood ocean and eighteen Blood Kings of Hell into the head of the Blood God filled with monstrous evil air. A Blood Offering to the World is an Art, which uses other cultivators' blood to heal and regain power. Reference List Category:Avacaniya Category:Male Characters Category:Characters